draconitefandomcom-20200213-history
Founders
This is the page for the group. If you're looking for the book(s), please go to Founders (book). ---- The Founders were a group of seven Molouks chosen by Zarem and Luna to help create Den'verden and become powerful guardians of Ramirra. They were also known to have received the Gifts of the Draconite clan, and are considered the "Founders" of the Ramirran Draconites as well. Members The members of the Founders included Swift Kesral, Wind-Rider Kesral, Io Phobos, Iurre Alon, Helen Theras, Derajk Dragonhart, and Cairn the Bloodholder. Zarem also called himself the great Founder, and commanded Swift to preach such to his world to prevent pride over the title. Founders and the Gifts Each Founder, with the exception of Swift and Wind-Rider, received unique Gift machines. These included Swift, Kesral, Phobos, Alon, Theras, Dragonhart, and Bloodholder. Each Gift was named after the surname of their Founder except for Swift and Bloodholder, and Sunder and Keening was presumably named "Alon" after Iurre's surname, and had its name changed when the one Gift became two parts. All the Gifts were given to the Founders by Zarem with the exception of Theras, which was given to Helen by Luna by Zarem's permission. This Gift in particular was set apart from the others in that it didn't use visible energy, but rather invisibility and illusion. It was also known to be able to fold into itself when not worn. Luna contrasted the Gift Theras with Derajk Dragonhart's gift: Derajk's being of light, and Helen's of shadow. The role of the Founders In Libera The Founders were responsible for various things in their travels in their titular story, Founders. Two of them, Swift and Wind-Rider, were responsible for cursing Brtil and Charoq to raise the Mistwall and the Windwall, thus completing the cut-off of Den'verden from Libera. Other Founders traveled throughout the world. Derajk and Cairn went north to Tyrell to assist S'irelli and gain their own Gifts. Io went to Zanoll to help Skandar Theral get to Obelisk and be the first to curse one of the demons, Alalt. Wind-Rider was sent far into the east to bring Iurre back to the Inner World, giving up her life in the process and being the first to join her spirit to her Gift. Helen traveled with Swift for a brief time before she went back to Ramirra, receiving her Gift along the way. In Ramirra All the Founders were within Den'verden or had to travel quickly within when the Borderwall was raised. All of the Founders except for Cairn played their part in restoring Ramirra from the ravages of the Ghiorholt Pack of Hunters. They all came back to their country by various paths and met up with each other, and after the Ghiorholt were defeated, Swift learned of how his sister had become one with her Gift after she left her mortal body and that the Founders could choose the same path to guide future guardians of Ramirra. The group named themselves as a new Draconite clan in honor of Wind-Rider and Iurre Alon and their relationship to the Adegan Draconite clan. They created their trademark helms with the Dragon-stones the dragonriders gave them soon after the battle in Canyon City, which was renamed Waterfall City. Legacy The Founders left a legacy in the Draconites of Ramirra, passing down their Gifts and thus their spiritual wisdom to their successors. After Wind-Rider's death, there were only six members in the clan at a time by Zarem's command, although the reasons for this were never revealed. The only exception to this rule was during Gift Search in Book 2 of The Legend of Draconite during the battle of Mal'ur. Soon after the Draconite clan was formed, a temple was built on the Cliff of Lua-an, and it became a holy place to Ramirra's people. The Draconite clan housed themselves there and each successive High Priest or Priestess became the caretaker of the temple. Return to Heaven Soon after the Ascension, Luna gathered several people to the Lake of Remembrance to reveal herself as a newly risen goddess. She also commanded the Draconites to remove their Gifts, for it was time for them to "go home". They laid the Gifts of the Founders before Luna, and she touched the stone on each one. The machines dissipated into gold lights that floated skyward, and the Founders were presumably finally given the opportunity to truly "die" and go to heaven to be with Zarem. Category:Groups and Factions